cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Price
Captain Jack Price was a British soldier and squad leader of the British Army in World War II. He serves as a major character in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2, serving as the field commander of John Evans and John Davis. He fights in a number of battles in North Africa, India and Europe in the war. He is also the grandfather of John Price. Biography Early Life Jack was born and raised in England, United Kingdom, in 1911. He eventually got married before the war and had a son. His son would eventually give birth to John Price. He also joined the British Army shortly before the war. World War II Battle for France Shortly after his son was born, Jack went with British forces to France to help the French repel the invading German forces. Jack engaged in fierce fighting in France, fighting in a number of battles against the Germans while being lead by his commander, Gerald Tiberius. Jack fights in skirmishes in the countryside, then helps to defend Paris. After Paris falls, Jack retreats with his unit and helps defend lines at Normandy to cover the evacuation at Dunkirk. During the operation, Jack is forced to leave Tiberius behind, and Tiberius is captured while Jack and his men escape. Fighting in North Africa Being promoted to Captain due to leading his men to safety in France, Jack eventually met with a British soldier named John Davis, and Davis was placed under his command, while they were sent to battle German forces in North Africa. Coming to North Africa, Jack leads his troops in fighting with German forces, defending positions and lines while making assaults on enemy camps, lines and positions in the deserts while he also helps assault and seize a number of villages and towns in North Africa. While fighting in multiple vicious battles in the deserts, Jack fights German trenches and positions and destroys supply camps, then he fights his way to defend a couple villages in fierce fighting. Later, Jack fights past German trenches and nests and then assaults a village, then fights his way to assault and seize a town. Jack kept fighting in the deserts, assaulting German lines and positions, while also holding villages, as well as destroying supply camps and eliminating German trenches in the deserts. Jack then fights and defends trench lines and positions and then helps seize and defend villages, then he fights to seize another town. While fighting past German defensive lines, Jack then helps rescue a unit of German defectors, and they fight past enemy forces to get to British lines, then he and the German defectors help defend the lines from German counter assaults. Eventually, Jack fights in the fiercely decisive battle of El Alimein, fighting hard to hold off German assaults on British lines and villages, then Jack helps lead his men in assaulting El Alimein itself, clearing the city of German resistance and then holding the city, driving the Germans back. Jack then leads British forces in Operation Crusader, fighting past German trenches in the deserts of Libya and destroying camps, then Jack makes a few raids on German camps and towns in Tunisia as well. During the fight for Khirsijine, as he is escaping the town, Jack comes across the wounded Heinrich Schifler, who gives Jack his diary, as well as a piece of paper taken from the journal of Karl von Hershing. Within the diary, Jack finds a detailed plan Schifler had in helping Jews from ghettos escape to Switzerland. Battle for India After his service in North Africa, Jack and Davis are sent to help defend India from both German and Japanese invasions, meeting David Welsh. First, Jack fights the German invasion of Western India, with the help of Davis. Jack fights fiercely in battling German defenses in the jungles of India, crushing German lines and positions, then seizing and defending a number of villages. As Jack keeps fighting in the jungles, he helps hold a series of ruins and then fights through the jungle to assault a city, clearing it of German resistance. Jack then defends a series of trenches and positions in the jungle, then as Jack keeps fighting past German defenses and trenches in the jungles, he helps clear away enemy positions, then helps defend a palace from the Germans. Separating from Davis and Welsh, Jack is then transferred to help the British in fighting the Japanese invasion of Eastern India. Here, Jack is introduced to John Evans, and together, they fight the Japanese forces. Jack leads British troops in fighting the Japanese in fierce skirmishes in the jungles, firmly crushing Japanese positions, lines and nests, then Jack helps seize and defend several villages and towns, fighting off Japanese assaults. As Jack keeps fighting Japanese defenses and crushing Japanese resistance, he helps in fighting the combined German-Japanese assault on Delhi, successfully defend the city from the Axis forces. Return to France After defending India, Jack helps in the landings of France, where he reunites with Davis. Jack and Davis lead raids on several German held towns, clearing away German Resistance, then seizing and holding a number of villages. Jack then helps the French Resistance in storming Calais, fighting to hold the city. Afterwards, Jack and Davis then storm a train to rescue Jews being sent to a concentration camp, bringing them to boats to escape to Sweden, utilizing the details from the diary he obtained from Schifler. However, he is forced to part ways with Davis, for as Jack returns to England, Davis remains in mainland Europe to continue helping Jews. Storming the Tirpitz and death Once returning to England, Jack was reunited with Evans, and they proceeded to embark on one last mission together, taking out the mighty warship Tirpitz stationed in Norway. After leading a raid on the Norwegian port, Jack and Evans disguise themselves as German soldiers and fight their way into the ship. Infiltrating the Tirpitz, Jack and Evans sabotage the ship and then make their way to the holding cell, where they find Tiberius. After freeing Tiberius, Price, Evans and Tiberius make their way to the bridge and steal an enigma code book. As they try to make their way off the ship, however, they come under a vicious assault by the Germans, so Jack mans an MG 42 machine gun and fends off the Germans, allowing Evans and Tiberius to escape, though sadly, in his last stand, Jack is overwhelmed by the Germans, being shot and killed by enemy soldiers. Personality and Traits Jack was a very stern man, and was shown to be very tough and no nonsense, though he was also very playful and witty at times. He was prone to sarcasm and using colorful terms and joking comments about a situation. Regardless, he held a high camaraderie and was very caring and loyal to his men, placing the safety if his soldiers as one of his top priorities. Despite being brash and even insulting a lot of the time, he could also be respectful and polite, such as comforting the dying Heinrich Schifler, despite him being an enemy soldier. He showed incredible compassion and care for others, such as helping to rescue Jews in France. Jack was a somewhat tall person with a stocky and strong build. He had brown hair and he also had a prominent handlebar mustache, something that would become symbolic with the Price family. Relationships John Davis Jack has a very close friendship and camaraderie with Davis, as he is his most common companion. Jack and Davis have served together throughout much of the war, fighting alongside each other in North Africa, India and Europe. Jack shows a high amount of respect and brotherhood towards Davis and they get along quite well, the two even sharing personal stories with each other. John Evans Jack also has a close friendship with Evans. Though Jack was initially skeptical of Evans' abilities, and largely saw him as a replacement for Davis after he had separated from him, Jack came to be very impressed by Evans, and the two started having a very close bond, with Jack often treating Evans like a son. Jack would even give his life to protect Evans, as he did on the Tirpitz. Gerald Tiberius Jack had a very close bond with Tiberius, and the two were very respectful towards one another. Both men did their best to try and protect the other man, and Jack was distraught in having to leave him behind in France. Both were overjoyed to reunite with each other on the Tirpitz. Skills and Abilities Fighting Jack is a very capable fighter, being an excellent marksman skilled with all sorts of firearms. He is also very strong and can take down a number of enemies with ease, showing much skill in melee fighting. Leadership Jack is also a very capable leader, being an excellent strategist who can overcome various situations. He inspires high morale in his men and he is able to safely lead them to victory. Trivia * He is the first playable character in the Call of Duty series. * He is also the first character to be a player character and an NPC in a single game. * Both main player characters that Jack has served with are named John. Jack's grandson would also be named John as well. * He is the first recurring character in the Call of Duty series. Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilantes Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Nemesis Category:One Man Army Category:Serious Category:Adventurers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Genius Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcers Category:Mentor Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Conspirators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Frauds Category:Gaolers Category:Selfless Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Wise Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Old Characters Category:Hunters Category:Barbarian Category:Altruistic Category:Incriminators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Extremists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mischievous Category:Neutral Category:Thief Category:Determinators Category:Passionate Learners Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Recurring Category:Deceased